Why me?
by Carzygirl123
Summary: So I had a fight with my dad,got captured by formless,got turned into a monkey,sent to Shuggazoom,and for some reason Skeleton King wants me to join him. What the heck is going on? I love the show,but when it's a SHOW I like it,not when it became my LIFE! Now I have to go through the WHOLE series and figure out why the HECK I am here. I have only one question. Why me?
1. Chapter 1

**Well. I probably shouldn't be posting this since I still have another story,but this will not leave my head. **

**So yeah I only own Tina and not SRMTHFG**

* * *

Chapter 1

"SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!"I sang aloud practically at the top of my lungs.

"Tina! I told you three times already to stop singing that song! Either stop singing or turn off you're laptop!"My stepmother yelled.

"Sorry Jenny!"I yelled back."Not."I mumbled.

The sad thing is,she's right. I've been watching this show for a few hours now and when ever I hear that song I just have to sing it. THough I probably should do it a little quieter . Just a little.

I've loved this show since I was a kid,and right now I'm 15. A few of my friends think I'm weird because I'll stay up all night watching this show. But it brought back way to many good memories of childhood.

I started to hum the theme song as I got up from my bed. My legs kinda fell asleep while I was watching and I wanted to wake them up.

I looked outside my window to see a pretty bright summer day.

"Well I gotta at least have a walk in the woods. THe day is way to nice to stay inside."I mumbled.

I closed my laptop and plugged it into its charger. I looked around my messy room.

'Where did I leave my shoes?'

I looked around my room a few more times until I glanced at my dresser. It had a mirror on top and I saw my reflection.

It kinda pained me to see it. It always did. It reminded me of my real my mom.

I looked so much like her. I had her same strawberry blonde hair that I has cut short so I'd look a little different. I had her bright green eyes that were hidden behind thin wire glasses so I'd look different. I even had her pearl skin.

I shook my head as if the thought would actually leave.

I let out a small sigh and continued my search.

2 minutes passed until I finally found my white sneakers. I grabbed my iPod and walked to my bedroom door and glanced around my bedroom.

'Why am I doing this?'I thougth to myself.

I just shrugged and walked out of my room.

'Me being my wierd self again.'

"Where do you think you're going?"My stepmom asked as I was heading towards the back door.

"Walk. Woods."I said using as few words as possible.

"And what makes you think you're allowed to?"She asks.

I don't answer her and just keep heading towards the door.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."She orders.

'Yeah well by now you should now I don't care about what you say.'

She grabs my arm and makes me look at her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."SHe states.

It was obvious I was getting on her last nerve. I always do.

"I'll ask again,what makes you think you can go in those woods?"She says.

"The fact that when mom was around she would encourage me going outside."I told her glaring into her eyes.

I never really liked her. She had long light brown her that went to the center of her back. Her eyes were a mix of brown of green and she was pale. NOthing really special but for som reason dad likes her.

"Well you're mom ain't here anymore. Get that in your thick head and get over it."She yelled. Dad wasn't here,which means she was the boss of me. which also meant if I didn't shut up soon,I'd get in trouble when Dad gets back. All well I never was one to stop when I go started.

"Well just because she's not here doesn't mean I have to be treated like this!"I yell even louder back at her.

"I hate you! I can't belive I'm gonna be stuck with you for 3 years!"I yelled getting even louder.

"Well get use to it. Because even when you're 18 you're to stupid and useless to go anywhere."She yelled.

suddenly we heard a car spark in the driveway. Dad was home.

"Well well well. Lets see who's gonna get their way after this."She said with a little evil smirk on that I just wanted to punch off her face.

"Johnny,oh Johnny. I was just trying to good mother and warn her to not go in the woods because who knows what could happen. But when I kindly told her no she started yelling at me."Jenny said **fake** crying and acted innocent.

"Tina. I raised you better than that. Why would you want to go in that woods anyway. And yelling at your own mother."I can't believe this. He was believing this obvious act.

"She is not my MOTHER. I can't believe you'd actually say that. No I can't believe anything that's going on in this so-called family anymore. NO you know what it's not even a family anymore. All it is,is a make sure Jenny's happy place. Where we give her all our food and a place to sleep. And even all you're money! Well she can take everything away from you but she is not taking anything away from me. Especially not my last connection with MOM!"I yell at him.

I turn around and run out the door.

'Why did you have to go Mom? NOne of this would be continuously happening.'

But the sad part is. Dad just stood there watching me leave with Jenny in his arms.

"It's getting dark,and I bet he doesn't even care Mom. He acts like I'm not even there Mom. Why did you have to go? Why did you do it Mom? Why?"I mumbled as I leaned against a tree.

True to my word it was getting dark and I was still in the woods. I bet he's just eating dinner and talking to Jenny like I never existed.

I got out my iPod and put on the theme song to my favorite show.

"You know Mom, I always thought it was weird when you and me would watch this in the living room. But now, I just wish we could do that again. I remember when I was little dad would pretend to be the skeleton and I'd be Chiro and you'd be one of the robot monkeys. We'd always have fun."I said a few tears falling down.

"Mom, I wish I could just get away from all of this. Get away from Dad, from Jenny, from Earth. I just wish..."I mumble the tears falling faster and they just wont stop.

"S-Suck it up Tina,"I mumble rubbing my eyes,"I-I need to figure out what I'm gonna do."I took out my head phones and put my iPod in my pocket.

I get up and dust myself off and try to dry off the few tears that still remained.

I was about to continue when I heard rustling from a near by bush. I cautiously turned and waited for whatever was to come out.

I was getting anxious when nothing happened and was about to turn around when something came out.

"AAWW! You're just a cute little bunny rabbit. You really gave me a scare little buddy."I said while petting the fury creature.

Even more rustling came from the same bush.

"Oh what's that? Are they some of your friends?"I asked while nearing the bush.

I got up leaving the rabbit but I didn't really notice it leave.

I neared the bush but what came out...no...that...it's not possible... They... can't be...

"Formless!"I yelled and started running like my life depended on it. Well there were like eight formless so it kinda did.

'How's this even possible? Formless are just made up. There not real! I'm seeing things.'

I turned my head to see if they were still following me,I was met with a clawed hand trying to slash my face off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Formless! Dad! DAD!"I yelled as I ran even faster.

'Wait a minute!'

I stopped and faced the formless.

They stopped,it looked like they were waiting for something. FOr what?

"I-I'm seeing things. You're not real! So go away and go be someone elses hollucination."I told them.

THe one closest to me swiped at my arm.

"Ah!"

'Wait a minute,that hurt.'

I looked at my arm. Right where I was swiped at,I was bleeding.

I stared at the formless in horror. They're REAL!

I took in a deep breath,"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I yelled at the top of my lungs as I turned and continued to run for my life.

"Dad! Dad! They're real! Dad,FORMLESS ARE REAL!"I yelled running towards my house.

I was getting closer I could see my house behind the trees.

"Dad! Dad! DAD! PLEASE! Dad! FORMLESS!"I yelled. Man the neighbors will think I'm crazy.

I tripped and landed face first into the dirt. I scrambled to get up and each time I did I got slashed by the formless.

"DAD! DAD PLEASE!"I continuesly yelled as I still got slashed,I was starting to lose blood.

"Tina!"A voice yelled.

"Dad? The formless."I said.

After I said that it was like he finally noticed them.

He looked around, I think he was looking for a weapon. Instead he just ripped a branch off a tree. He charged and I was even more scarred than before. The formless went after him but a few stayed and continued swiping. I was losing too much blood and I was scarred of what was going to happen next. I watched in horror as Dad fought the two were slashing me while six were attacking him.

I tried to get up again but instead of slashing me they both grabbed my ankles and started dragging me away.

"No! Dad!"I yelled weakly. I had lost blood. I felt weak.

"NO TINA! STOP!"He yelled while swiping at a few formless.

"Dad. I'm sorry."I said my voice getting quieter.

"NO! I NEED MORE TIME! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW! I NEED MORE TIME!"Dad yelled.

"Dad. I-I'm...s-sorry. I-I...love...you."I mumble.I felt so weak.

"I NEED MORE TIME! SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE TRUTH! PLEASE! LET ME WARN HER!"

"Dad...warn...what?"I was starting to go numb.

"TINA! NO MATTER WHAT,NEVER FORGET! YOU ARE STRONG, YOU ARE POWERFUL, NO ONE CAN TELL YOU WHO YOU ARE! NO MATTER WHAT REMEMBER YOU ARE..."

I couldn't hear the last part,I had already passes out.

* * *

**I don't like how this ended out. I feel like this sucks. Probably does. Anyway review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok secound chapter done. Yay.**

**Tina:Yeah well can we hurry this up? I wanna get this done so I can practice with my-**

**No spoilers. WHy do I have to remind all of my characters that?**

* * *

Chapter 2

'Ugh my head. I feel sick,and my body feels weird. What happened?'

I tried to open my eyes and when I did I was blinded by the light. I tried again but a little slower than last time and for a few seconds everything was white.

As colored returned I realized where I was and I noticed something.

1) I was in an ally 2)everything was huge and 3)everything seemed different. Like everything didn't seem... well realistic. It seemed almost cartoonish Seriously what happened?

When i tried to get up pain surged through my body, and I fell to my I winced in pain I kept my eyes closed.

"Agh. WHat happened to me? How did I-"

_"TINA! NO MATTER WHAT NEVER FORGET! YOU ARE STRONG, YOU ARE POWERFUL NO ONE CAN TELL YOU WHO YOU ARE! NO MATTER WHAT REMEMBER YOU ARE..."_

"Dad."I mumble."I was kidnapped by formless...and Dad fought them,because of me. They-they kidnapped me and then I blacked out. How is any of this REAL!?"

When I finally opened my eyes I looked at the ground and then at my hands. I regret it.

"MY HANDS! WHAT IN SHUGGAZOOM HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?!"

They-they were smaller than human hands should be,well they weren't even human they were metallic. My hands were made out of metal and I only had FOUR fingers!

"They look familiar like...no,I can't...they couldn't have. I need a mirror NOW."I said to myself.

I got up and turned to my only way out of the ally.

"Well Tina,you wanted a way out and you got it."I mumble to myself as I walk out.

'Wow this place is so big, where am I anyway?'

I noticed a lot of people around,well look for someone who looks nice and ask I guess.

I looked around and saw an old lady with a smile on her face. Well it wont hurt to try. I walked up to the old lady I hope I don't regret this.

"Um excuse me mam, can you be so kind and tell me where I am? I seem to have gotten lost and now I don't know."I say trying to sound as sweet as I can.

"Well hello there little monkey,are you one of the hyper force?"

'What? Did she just say hyper force? Wait she said monkey to. Oh no'

I turned around and started running away.

I have no idea where I am, I probably look like a robot monkey, and if the Hyper Force see me I'm in trouble.

Why does life have to do this to me?

I was looking at the ground,I didn't care where I was going or where I would end up. Right now I had to figure out everything.

'Ok,so I may be turned into a monkey robot 'cause I was kidnapped by formless,and have no idea what happened to my dad or what's gonna happen to me. I also-'

**SMASH**

I ran right into something! SOmething hard and metal.

"Oooooowwwww! As if today wasn't bad enough I run into something hard." I say as I get up and dust myself off.

Well I saw my reflection and I yelped and jumped back at the same time. I look like the others which wasn't a eyes were a sorta light purple and my main color was a really dark purple.

"Wow. I really am a monkey...Well isn't that just PEACHY!"

I look at what I ran into and I had to fight myself so I didn't scream.

It was the Super Robot.

I slowly back away,they could have seen me. Right now they can see me. Oh please don't let them see me.

I turn around the opposite way of the super robot and start running.

'They could have seen me. They might have seen me. They probably saw me.'

I'm leaning against the wall of a random ally I came across.

'What do I do? If I go back out there I risk being se-'

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"A bunch of voices screamed breaking me from my train of thought.

Wait a minute,when people scream like that doesn't that mean,oh no, skeleton king.

I peaked my head out of the ally and of course here they come.

Formless on motorcycles were coming this way,same as a huge sorta screanish robot machine thingy. Wait am I in episode one? Maybe I'm before. Wait people are being attacked and I'm concerned about where in the series I am. What is wrong with me?

"Citizens,surrender now and give me the purple monkey and no harm shall come."

I swear if I still had skin I would be covered in goosebumps.

I jumped up and ran out of the ally. I saw formless everywhere and the Hyper Force were there fighting them.

"We don't have a purple monkey Skeleton King."Chiro yelled.

Kinda weird that I was standing close by.

A few formless noticed me and started to get closer to me. Uh...really should should have thought this through.

"Uh. Ok gents. Lets not be to hasty ok. You wouldn't attack someone unarmed would you?" Am I seriously negotiating with formless?

I glanced at my hands,I'm a monkey so aren't I suppose to have a weapon or something?

"PLease don't let me regret this."I mumbled and ball my hands into a fist.

I aim my fists right at a formless and concentrate.

"Double axe slice!"I yell on pure instinct.

What happens next is something I can't explain.

It's like I wasn't in control of myself,I jumped into the air as my hands transform into two axes,like the kind vikings would use,I slice each of them in half,and they all turn into goop.

I land on the ground like nothing just happened. I stared at my used to be hands. Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I look around there are still a lot more. Well I guess now I can see what I can do.

"Hope I end up with no regrets."

"Spinning axe slash!"I yell again on instinct and the axe on my left hand shoots out and slashes through like 7 formless,but it's spinning so fast that it looks more like a disk.

It ends up spinning right back to me and right back into my arm.

That's really how the next 10 minutes go. Fighting formless,they turn into goop,and staying unseen by the Hyper Force until there are no more.

By then I get back into a random ally to stay out of sight.

'I think none of them saw me. That or one of them did and I just didn't notice.'

I stay in the ally and leaning against the wall. Soon I hear nothing but cheering and I peek out.

There was destruction in places but no one seemed harmed. I let out a small breath and let a smirk form on my lips.

I look at the Hyper Force. SOmething seemed wrong. Ok Chiro,Sprx,Nova,Otto,Gibson, and...shoot where's Antauri.

"What are you doing?"

I jump and turn to see who it is.

Oh you've got to be kidding me. Of course,I lose sight of one of them and they end up behind me. What else could happen? Well when in doubt,act stupid and hope you can get away.

"Oh...uh hi. Aren't you one of the Hyper Force? You guys were amazing fighting those creatures."I praised.

'Please tell me he didn't see me. Please tell me he didn't see me fight. PLEASE!'

"I could say the same for you."

I tense a little, what do I do?

"Oh,uh yeah. Well you know I,uh,did what any other...robot...monkey would do. Man that sounded better in my head."I mumble that last part.

I take a step back and glance around. The streets had thinned out and now there were just people going to where ever.

"Well you now. Places to be people to see. Bye!"I say and turn around to walk away.

But of course life decides to make this day even worse and have the Hyper Force right in front of me.

"Uh...hi,Hyper Force. Well if you don't mind I'll be going now. So if you could just move a little so I can walk away,that would be great."I tell them and hating myself because of how nervous I sound.

They didn't even budge. Each of them have this really stern and serious look that if an adult has you know you're in trouble. Which means I had to get out of there.

"Who are you?"Chiro asks.

"I see no reason why I should answer."I say sternly.

"Well considering Shuggazoom just got attacked by Skeleton King because of you. I think we deserve an explanation."Sprx says.

'Of course I'm defeated by my only enemy. Logic.'

"...Tina. My name is Tina."

"Ok,Tina,why is it that you're a monkey like us?"Sprx asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that I woke up in an ally,found out I was some kind of monkey cyborg,for some reason I'm wanted by Skeleton King,and that I have flippin axes for weapons which I'm not even sure I can control!"I say stretching the truth a little. What? No way am I telling them I used to be human and that they're actually a TV show.

But right after I say that my left hand turns into an axe and shoots out,nearly chops off Otto's head,flies back to my arm,and turns back into a hand.

'Why did I see that coming?'

Otto sends me a glare.

"What I said I don't know if I can control it. I don't even know how I beat those formless. I just...did. Listen,I don't know what's going on really. So just let me go and I'll leave ok. I'll find a ship or what ever and leave."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"Chiro asks obviously suspicious of me.

"Like you said. I'm putting these people in danger. I have no clue why I'm wanted,but I am, I'm gonna leave here so that these people aren't in any more danger."

They all look at each other like they're having a silent conversation. Why is it that I don't trust this?

"You know this is breaking the law right?"I ask as I'm being escorted *cough*kidnapped and taken*cough*to the Super Robot.

Chiro was literally dragging me to the Super robot.

"This isn't breaking the law if you need help. Skeleton King wants you so we have to protect you. You're also a robot monkey which means you're suppose to be part of this team."

"But there's no more room on your robot right? SO I can't go become part of the team."I reason.

"First off it's called the Super robot. second,we can make room. Now I can either continue dragging you or you can come willingly."

"WHat do you think?"

So we continued with our oh so joyful 'walk' to the super robot.

* * *

**Yeah done with that. Now to figure out what I'm gonna do for the next chapter.*Bangs head against a wall* **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow...ow...ow"I continuesly mumble each time my head hits rock or somthing hard on the ground.

"You know you wouldn't get hurt if you just got up and walked."Sprx said.

"You know for me to do that I'd have to come willingly."

"Ok then why don't you?"Otto pipes in.

"Because."I state.

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

'It doesn't surprise me that I'd be having this conversation with Otto.

"Because I have no clue who you people are. I just know that you are the Hyper Force I have no clue what your names are or anything. So really I'm being **KIDNAPPED**. Or is it monkeynapped?"I mumble the last part. Well I know that was one hundred percent a lie but i couldn't think of anything

"I go by Otto."

"I'm Chiro."

"Nova."

"Name 77. But call me Sprx."

"I am Gibson. Do not call me Hal or Mr. just Gibson,please."

"I am best known as Anturai."

I glanced at each of them. I let out a small sigh.

"Chiro,let me go. I'll come willingly."I say feeling a little defeated.

"Well you're kind of late. We're here."

"That doesn't surprise me."I mumble.

Chiro lets go of me so I get up and dust myself off. I look up at the super robot and a small smile forms.

"So...this is the Super robot? Cool I guess."I say with a shrug.

"Just wait till we get in."Chiro says.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0**

"So how'd you like the ride?"Sprx asked as we got out of the tubes that lead to the screen room.

I get out of the green tube and look at the hyper force.

"I'll answer when the other 5 of you leave."I say as the world continues to spin.

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Seriously you don't get dizzy after that?"I ask,the question going to Chiro.

"You learn to get used to it."He answers.

The room stops spinning and I actually get a good look of the room. It looks just like how it did on the show.

"Wow. So this is where you guys watch over the city? And you use the Super Robot to beat like the serious enemies?"I ask as I look around.

"Uh...yeah,"Chiro answered,"How did you know that?"

'Shoot. Shouldn't have said that.'

"I've been around for like a weak and I've learned a few things. I also made a guess or two for somethings."I answer.

'I wonder how many times I have to lie? I hope they believe me.'

"THen why didn't you help with the past attacks?"Antauri questions.

"I found out I had a weapon last night. But I don't get why I have axes though."I say and look at my hands which turned into axes.

"And you can't control them?"Otto asks getting a closer look at me weapons.

Of course at the time my weapons shoot out and start flying around the room. I didn't even know they had rockets on the end. Everyone ducks to try and not get their heads chopped off. They change direction and start heading towards me much to my distaste. I put my handless arms infront of me,why? No clue. I close my eyes fearing I might get my head chopped of but all I feel is force trying to push me back and then nothing.

I open one eye fearing the worst and then the other. Well I have my hands back and the Hyper Force are looking at me like I had 4 heads.

"Oh my gosh! Did I seriously just do that?! I'm so sorry! I-I don't know how to control it! I'm sorry. Did I destroy anything? Please tell me I didn't destroy anything! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!"I say looking over everything and everyone.

"We're fine were fine,"Chiro says,"But you seriously have no clue how to control them?"

"Uh...not really. I just try and concentrate when i really need them. Other then that really anyone can get hurt."I say rubbing my neck in embarassment.

"Training will change that."Antauri says.

"So wait, you guys are serious? But...I-I I'm not even meant to be a robot monkey. I wasn't part of the team when you guys first battled. How am I suppose to fight when I don't even know what I can really do? Or protecting people or...or anything. What am I suppose to do?"

I started looking down.

'Are they really serious? They don't even know. What am I gonna do?'

"Well we'll just have to figure that out as we go."Chiro says.

I look at him shocked,for a secound I don't know how to react. How should I react?

I just have a stunned look until a smile starts to form.

"When do I start?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well I've really been looking forward to this chapter. So enjoy I guess.**

* * *

"I know this looks bad team."CHiro starts as we're on the super robot.

It was really cloudy for some reason but the clouds soon move away. WHy does this all look familiar?

"But the super robot must be cleaned,"He finishes after he makes a disgusted look.

WHen did all this junk get on here anyway?

"You gonna talk all day or do this?"NOva asked as she holds the cords that hold the shackles around Chiro's ankles.

Otto holds Sprx's cord while Sprx has his usual smirk.

"Last one to finish his side does the others chorse?"Chiro asks.

'He should already know the answer.'

"You're on."Sprx states.

'Why does all of this look so familiar?'

I look at what's going on,I know I've seen this before. WHere? Wait!

Chiro and Sprx jump off the robot and while they're in the air turn and aim at the muck on the robot. I sorta lean over the edge of the robot so I can watch. They both fire the hoses and water comes out washing off the muck. I keep my eyes on Chiro though. Somethings gonna happen I just know it. I watch as Chiro turns his head and looks at something and I follow his gaze. I see a girl with pink hair and green eyes which isn't that strange by now. Though she does look familiar. Chiro gets this smile on his face and doesn't really pay attention to anything that's going on around him. He's so distracted that he accidentally shoots his cords!

"Chiro!"Sprx and I yell as he starts falling.

"AAAHHH!"

Nova grabs his cord which causes her to fall with him,so Gibson grabs her tail but that causes him to fall so I grab his tail but that causes me to fall,but Antauri grabs my tail and holds onto the robot.

"We got ya."Nova says as she holds on to the cord.

"We wont let you fall."I assure.

But the cord starts slipping out of her grip and he soon starts falling again.

"AAHH-"But because of us,the fall was shortened so he lands on the ground looking perfectly fine and not completely broken.

"You ok buddy?"Otto asks as we get down to see if he's ok.

I sorta mess up my landing and face plant into the ground. But I get up and dust myself off and stand next to Otto.

"uuuuuu"He says.

"What happened Chiro?"Antauri asks.

"Heh heh,he lost. Check it out heh heh heh heh heh."He laughs as he points to the robot.

"My side sparkles,heh,kid missed a spot."He says and continues to laugh.

I just roll me eyes.

"Sure Sprx laugh,it's not like he could have gotten HURT or anything."I scold.

Nova looks up at the robot and back at Sprx with a glare,she brings up her robotic fists and punches the robot. The left over muck falls off the robot and piles right on him.

I let out a small giggle and Nova smiles. His head pops out of the pile and he spits out the muck.

"Sore loser."I hear him mumble.

We all turn to Chiro he got up and says,"Wow,who was that girl."

That's when realization strikes me like a fist.

The series has begun.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O**

I continue to pace on the shoulder of the Super Robot. It's the only thing I can think of doing. I now have so many questions.

'What's gonna happen now that I'm here? Will there be any new episodes that will have something important about why I'm here? Will something incredibly important change now that I'm here?'

"Will I end up failing the team?"I ask the last question out loud.

That's the only question that's bugged me the most.

"I thought I said to stop thinking like that."

I jump at the voice and turn aiming my arms at the person with my axes already set.

"Oh,hey Otto. I told you to stop sneaking up on me."I tell him as I bring my arms down and turn my anes back into my hands.

"Well I told you to stop thinking you're gonna fail us. Trust me,you've been getting better."

"I nearly chopped off your head yesterday!"I tell him with a serious face.

"Nearly. All you need is a little more practice."He assures.

I let out a small sigh and sit down on the edge of the Robot's shoulder. I hug my knees to my chest and stare down at Shuggazoom.

"I don't know Otto. I've been here for two months. The only thing I've only really mastered is my jet pack. And even that I sometimes struggle with."I say and rest my head between my knees.

"Hey we've been training Chiro for a while but he still doesn't know what he can really do."Otto says reassuringly and pats my back.

"Yeah I guess,"I let out a small sigh and get up,"Well come on I guess. Don't wanna miss training."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Just as Otto and I enter the screen room the alarm goes off. We all line up in front of the giant screen all if us with a serious look.

"A skeleton king hord is heading for the city. It's a big one."Gibson says.

"We can't activate the robot without Chiro,we'll have to fight without it."

I glare at Otto as he opens his mouth to say something.

'He is not getting me to drive part of the super robot!'

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

"Doomed citizens surrender and bow to my will and hand over the purple monkey or send out your monkey's to there fate."Skeleton King says.

We all start jumping off of buildings 'till we're in front of the formless.

"Monkey's it is."

With that said the formless advance.

"Monkey team,go!"Antauri orders as we advance.

I focus on the formless that have surrounded me and don't focus on the others. I bring out my axes getting ready to attack.

**"**Double axe slice!"I scream.

I slice as many formless as I can and they all turn into goop like normal.

I don't really pay attention to what's going on,at least until I'll almost sliced in half by a laser coming from Skeleton King's machine.

"Not so tough without the boy."

I send a glare towards the machine.

"Bone head is right,we need Chiro."Sprx says.

"He'll be here."Otto assures.

"I hope."Nova says.

"Don't say that. He'll come."I say as get ready for another attack.

"MOnkey team to Chiro. Chiro,where are you? I repeat,where are you? Chiro!"Antauri calls.

'Dang it Chiro! You'd have to be on your date right now!'

I try my best to think of what's gonna happen next...Shoot...why do I feel like I'm gonna hate this?

So we continue our fight,at least until we are totally cornered. Then I start to get a little worried.

'Where's Chiro. He's suppose to come and-Oh there he is.'

Chiro jumps off a building and lands right in front of us.

"I see you left me some bad guys."Chiro says and turns his head to try to look at us.

"WHat are friends for."Sprx states.

"Yeah,it's not like we needed you or anything."I sarcasticly say.

"We missed you Chiro."Antauri says.

"Uh yeah,no time to explain we got bone drones to battle."CHiro says.

We all advance and I manage to get a few formless while Chiro gets the rest.

"Show off."I heard Nova mumble.

I watch as CHiro manages to defeat everything.

"That's right you better ooze away."Otto says.

"The kid ditched us again."Sprx says.

"Not this time."Antuari states with his arms crossed.

All I do is let out a small sigh and look at some of the damage that was caused.

'Chiro,you're in for a surprise soon.'

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I lean against the wall. Since I don't have a chair like the others I usually just lean on the wall.

"I thought you wouldn't understand, so I kept a little secret. What's the big deel?"He asks.

"We're a team,we don't keep secrets from each other."

I sorta tense at that.

'Yeah...we don't keep secrets. Except for me.'

"Ok,fine,then I have another secret. Jinmay's coming over to meet you all."

Everyone made completely shocked faces. Well except for me,I just smirk a little. But none of them noticed. Thank goodness.

"Impossibe."Antauri says after they all got over their shock.

"No outsider has ever step foot on the Super Robot."

I send a small glare towards Gibson's way,which he doesn't notice. Of course I'm left out at this.

I let out a small sigh then clear my throat. They all look at me,and that's when I start walking towards Chiro.

"Ok. Well,I don't know if I have a say in this,me being an **outsider** and all,"I send a small glare towards Gibson,"but I think we should give this girl a chance. I mean Chiro's obviously fallen for her. I just know we can trust her. Let's just try to give her a chance."I say and stand next to Chiro taking his side.

Hey,I know what's gonna happen,I also know that Jinmay's gonna come in any second. I just think that I might be able to change something.

I turn to the tubes and see Jinmay walking in.

"She's here."Chiro says.

"This is Jinmay."CHiro says and gestures to Jinmay as she curtesies.

We all walk up to her Nova being the first o great her.

"Hi,Nova. Wow,you got a good grip."

Then Sakko jumps off of Jinmay and on to Nova's finger.

"Oh,you're adorable."SHe says.

I try my best not to glare. I know what that thing is,and what he's gonna do.

"I go by Otto."

"Tina,my names Tina."

"Name 7. But you can call me Sprx."

"I am Gibson. DO not call me Mr. or Hall just Gibson,please.

"I am best known as Antauri. Second in command of the Hyper Force."

I start to notice the look on her face as they all continue talking.

"Guys she can't understand us."I say with my arms crossed.

"How do you know?"Otto questions.

"I have no idea what they're saying,"Jinmay say,"But I love them."

"Told ya."I said as she got down to look at all of us.

"Look how cute you are."She says.

I notice Sakko is missing. I look around and see him run off.

'Not on my watch fuzzball.'

I manage to get away from the group and follow Sakko.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Dang it. I lost him."I mumble as I walk around the halls of the Super Robot.

"Hey Tina,what are you doing?"

I jump and turn to see Otto again.

"Oh,uh,I saw Sakko walk this way and I wanted to make sure he didn't mess with anything."I say.

'Well,it's not a complete lie.'

"Really? Where is he then?"Otto asks and looks around.

I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"I,uh,sorta lost him. I just hope he doesn't mess with anything."I say with my eyes closed.

"Well,I'm sure he's ok."Otto assures.

"Yeah I guess."I say and look around.

FOr a few seconds it feels kinda awkward. It's obvious Otto wanted to tell me something because of the look he has.

"So,uh,about earlier...you know Gibson didn't mean you right?"He asks.

I let a smile form. That's so much like Otto.

"Yeah I guess. It just bugs me is all. It just reminds me that I'm not like you guys. You know,the one that didn't really want to be here but is anyway. The outsider that's not really that good at things."I say with a shrug.

"Hey,you're more than that. You've helped me with plenty of things."Otto says.

"Yeah but the last time I tried to help Gibson I nearly blew up his lab,I tried the power primate thing I almost destroyed the training room,I tried to fight with Nova I ended up barley being able to move for two days,when I tried to help out Sprx,him and I nearly crashed into one of Shuggazooms building,"I say leaning against the wall

"Hey come on. You haven't done any of those things to me. Well,at least not anymore."

"Yeah sure. WHatever I guess."I say getting off of the wall.

'I think it's getting close to the reveal.'

So Otto and I walk back to the screen room in total silence.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

I waved goodbye as Jinmay went up the orange tube.

'They have no idea what's gonna happen.'

I look down dreading what's about to happen next.

"Hate to spoil the mood but apparently a silent alarm was triggered during Jinmay's visit."Gibson says.

I look over at the screen. I already know what's gonna happen,but I feel like it's my fault.

We all watch as Sakko sneaks around on the Super Robot.

"Aw looks like Jinmay's cute little guy just got lost."Otto says as we watch.

'You want think he's cute for long.'

We watch as he kicks the Super Robot's wall and a keyboard comes out.

'I could have stopped him. But I messed up,like normally.'

"That's not the bathroom."Otto laughs.

I roll me eyes.

Sakko start pushing buttons until he does one final click.

"Aw~ Look at the little guy hack our computer."

Once again I roll me eyes.

He sticks out his tounge and starts taunting.

"That cute little spy just downloaded the Super Robot's battle specifications."

I glance over at Chiro. He has a shocked look on.

'This is what I was trying to avoid.'

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O**

I stand on the Super Robot's shoulder as I watch Jinmay and Chiro uh...'talk'.

"No. This is all my fault. I'm sorry CHiro."I say as I look at the scene. I get on my knees and watch the scene.

"I could have stopped this."I mumble.

"But this has to happen."I say as I walk back into the Super Robot.

"THough I wish i could have done something."I say just barely a whisper.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O**

We all were standing behind Chiro in the rain. He turned his head and look at us.

"You guys were there for me, and I wasn't for you. I-"

"Don't."I say stopping him mid sentence.

They all turn to look at me.

"It's not your fault it's mine. I was the one that said we could trust her. I thought she wasn't a,you know,spy."I say looking down.

suddenly the alarms starts going off.

"Monster alert. The city is under seige. Again."Gibson says.

"Lets go pound some bad guys."Chiro says.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I stood next to Otto in the Super robot.

"Target directly ahead."Antauri said.

We soon came to a giant robot smashing a small shop.

"There's something about that-"

He stopped as it turned around.

It was Jinmay.

'At least this is almost over.'

"Jinmay! She's a robot!"

"I knew there was something I liked about her."

I roll me eyes.

"This seriously the time Otto?"I ask.

For a second none of us do anything.

'She's gonna fire soon.'

So she did. Right in the Super Robot's neck.

"She's firing at our weaknesses. Prepare for counter attack."Antauri says.

The Super Robot gets up,Jinmay fires at the Robots legs and we fall again.

"Chiro what are you're orders?"Antauri asks.

"Ok. OK. We fight back."Chiro orders and fires missiles.

But they do nothing. Jinmay just fires back at us.

The Super Robot's jetpacks come out and we fly into the air and turn back around to try to shoot Jinmay. But she has rocket boosters**(AN:Not sure if that's the right)** and ends up running right into us making us fall to the ground. When we land on the ground CHiro uses Lazer Tron Furry which forces Jinmay off of us. She lands on water tower which we she gets up she has in her hands and lifts it up.

"I've got her in my sites."Antauri says

The Super Robot fires at her again. Lasers. I forgot the Super Robot could shoot lasers from its eyes. After the dust clears, the top of Jinmay's head comes off. Sakko,I'm starting to hate him even more.

"I'm on him."Sprx says.

He fires missiles from the Super Robot's hand which Jinmay jumps infront of.

"Robot monkey's,so overated."Sakko says.

'Didn't he just call himself overrated? His eye is robotic.'

Jinmay starts running towards us and pushes us right to the ground. Her pigtail start spinning until they were full on saws.** (An:Again,not sure if this is correct.)** We manage to get up and keep away from her pigtails of death. THe Super Robot starts walking backwards. We soon end on the bridge still walking backwards. Until we end up falling into the water. Jinmay just follows getting on top of us. She's still trying to cut the Super Robot's head off.

"Chiro we can't hold a bridge and protect ourselves."Antauri says.

"I know."Chiro says.

"Chiro,whatever you're about to do,don't get yourself killed!"I say.

Chiro goes outside of the Super Robt to face Jinmay.

'Sometimes I think this kid tries to kill himself.'

"Jinmay!"Chiro yells.

Jinmay looks at him starts to reach for him.

"Jinmay,wait."He says and goes in his normal clothes.

"It's me,Chiro,remember? You and me? The ice cream shop, gorilla suits? THere was something,a little,maybe? No more secrets ok. I promise."

"Chiro?"Jinmay asks.

I smile a little.

'I always loved this part.'

But then she grabs him anyway.

"Chiro!"Me and the rest of the team yell.

'And it's over.'

"I-I can't stop my arm."Jinmay says.

"Because I control it."Sakko says as he starts flying over us.

"Monkey team,I think Sakko needs a spanking."Chiro says as he was still being held by Jinamy

"I got the little booger."Nova says as she fires as Sakko.

It was a direct hit.

After he crashed he ran away.

'That little fuzzball. At least now he'll have to deal with Skeleton King. Happy I'm not him.'

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O00**

The Super Robot was fixing some of the damage done to the bridge while the team and I watch Jinmay leave.

"You were right Tina."Chiro says turning to me.

"About what?"I ask.

"About trusting her. You were right."He says as he looks at the heart Jinmay gave him.

I look at the sky were we last saw her flying away.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I stood on the Super Robot's shoulder looking over the city,thinking about today.

"So much is gonna happen."I mumble. "And I can't stop any of it. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

I look over at the Super Robot's head. He's listening to me.

"Ok Super Robot. I know you can hear me. I know you have your own will and stuff. I need to tell someone this. So I guess I'll tell you."I say sitting down.

"I guess I should start explaining how I know more about you then the team well it's hard to explain..."

* * *

**Finally. I'm done with this chapter. Ok so yeah. Finally done,my fingers hurt. I think I made Otto OOC a few times. Meh. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um...hi?**

**SOrry this took awhile. THis is a chapter that doesn't take an episode. Well,I guess this is sorta an episode I made up.**

**Sorry for OOC characters. I'm not the best at keeping characters in cahracter.**

* * *

I was on the Super Robot's shoulders, looking over at the city

I was thinking about everything that happened the other weak. We already went through Depths of Fear.

I was as useless as ever.

I mean come on,nearly drowning. Twice. Both because I lost control of my air mask. I barely did anything. I barely put up a fight to Skeleton King's monster.

I'm so useless.

How am I suppose to help the Hyper Force when I can't even control a simple air mask?

"Hey Tina, you ok?"

I turn to see Otto.

"Hey Otto. Yeah,I'm fine."I tell him not making eye contact.

I look over the city,it's probably around 1:00 or so.

"You're lieing."Otto says.

He walk over to me and sits down.

"I'm just thinking about what happened with our last battle."

"Oh..."

I roll my eyes at that.

'I feel so much better.'

I let out a small sigh and get up.

"I'm gonna go and walk around. Be back when ever."I say and bring out my jet pack and fly down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm walking around the city and look at all the people and all the buildings. It's all so big and amazing.

I start to hear a little bit of strumming from a...guitar.

I look around and see someone leaning against the wall a little bit ahead of me.

I run over to the strange guy,he has a little hat in front of him as he continues to strum. He had light brown hair and looked young. Maybe in his late 20's. He was pale and had green eyes. I sit on my knees in front of him. He stops and looks at me.

"Oh,hello."He says.

I point to the guitar and nod.

"You like my music?"He asks.

I nod and smile.

"Well,you're one of the very few."

I make a shocked face. He was actually really good. It really did surprise me.

He chuckles a little and continues to strum.

I notice some people glare at him.

'I guess just because this is a kids show doesn't mean all the people are incredibly nice.'

"My names Thomas."He says as he continues.

I try to lip my name.

"Um...Sina?"

I shake my head.

"Lina?"

Again I shake my head.

"Tina?"

I nod this time.

"Ok,Tina,thank you for liking my music."

I make a huge smile at that and he chuckles again.

"So,you're part of the Hyper Force?"He asks.

I make a small smile and nod.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Me and Thomas jump and look at the people screaming. Everyone is trying to get away from something.

I point to where everyone is running and look at Thomas.

"Run for safety,got it."He says and starts running away but turns around and yells,"Be careful!"

I watch as he runs away,then turn and run to the source of this chaos.

AS the crowd of people start to thin,I notice the Hyper Force fighting. The monkey's fighting formless and Chiro fighting someone. She was female but I couldn't see her face.

I was about to jump in and help Chiro when the lady turned around.

No.

Just no.

How?

She can't...

She can't be here.

Not here.

She looks at me and gives me this smirk that makes me want to chop of her head.

"Hello,Tina. Been a while,hasn't it?"She says as if we're best friends.

"Jenny."I mumble.

I bring out my axes and death glare at her. I barely notice the formless are gone and everyone looks confused.

"How did you get here?"I ask through gritted teeth.

"Aw,what's wrong Tina? NOt happy to see me?"She asks and gets closer.

"I'll ask again,how did you get HERE?"I ask trying not to cut off her head.

SHe sighs and looks around her. The rest of the Hyper Force have surrounded her. I then notice she has a weapon,a gun. Sorta like a laser. Reminds me Arora 6's sun gun.

"Uh,Tina,who's this?"Sprx asks.

"Oh Tina. I feel so unloved. You didn't even tell them I'm your-"

She is SO lucky she missed my axe.

"Answer me!"I say.

"Oh,I just made a deal with someone. I think you all might know him."She says and twirls the gun around on her finger.

I start to realize what she means.

"You didn't."I say with shock in my voice. If I was human I would have gotten paler.

She smirks again.

"I did. That's how I get here. It was a simple deal. After you left,Johnny stopped working. He wouldn't do anything but mourn about how he never warned his little girl and how much danger you were in. Idiotic stuff. Oh yeah,and he stopped eating. Soon I met with Skeleton King and we made a deal. If I could weaken you in any way then he'd later capture you. When he did he'd wipe Johnny's memory of you. He'd forget you ever would start working again and I'd get his money."She says.

"Where is he?"I ask getting ready to chop her head off.

"Check Skeleton King's dungeon."She says.

That's it!

I don't know what happened to me. I was just so angry,and I wanted to chop her head off. It's...it's...it's like I lost control.

My hands/axes started to feel a little hot. Well more like really hot. But I didn't show it.

I jumped up in the air and yelled,"Flaming axe chop,"

My weapons came fling out and guess what,they were on fire. **Fire**. She nearly had her head chopped off and her hair on fire.

She death glared at me then gave an evil smirk.

"Missed."She said and all the goop that once was formless stared to ooze away.

Jenny jumped into the air and when she landed she started running after the ooze.

"Come back here!"I yelled

She stopped and turned around. She brought out her gun,aimed at one of us,and fired. It was all so fast I didn't even realize until I was hit.

It was like getting shot be lightning.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"I yell in pain.

"TINA!"

I fell to the ground and I could still feel the electricity going through me.

The last thing I saw was the Hyper Force in front of me,and the sight of Jenny getting away. Then everything was dark.

I seriously hate her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...be ok?"

Was that Otto?

"...not possible."

Gibson.

"But will she be ok?"

Otto. Defenetley Otto.

I slowly open my eyes. FOr a few seconds everything is a blinding white. Then color slowly returns to everything.

I feel weird,like when I just came here. I get up,but pain shoots through my body.

"Ah!"I yell and shut my eyes.

"Tina!"

I hear the others get closer.

"Guys,I feel weird. What happened?"I asked still not opening my eyes.

"Um...maybe you should open your eyes and see for yourself."CHiro says.

I slowly open my eyes and Gibson seems to be the only one not freaking out. Funny that he used to be my favorite.

"Here."CHiro says and hands me a mirror.

I take the mirror and look at my reflection. How do I describe the next few minutes.

"AAAAHHHHHH! WHAT IN SHUGGAZOOM HAPPENED TO ME!"I yelled.

I looked normal. Well sorta. I was human again. HUMAN! I had my normal short strawberry blonde hair again,my bright green eyes were back,so were my glasses,and my pale skin. I was human! My clothes were different though,I had something that looked like Chiro's here clothes. But instead of orange for gloves,scarf,and mask,it was all a light purple. There was also an X on my the front of my suit which leaded to my back. I reached there and felt,a holder? I tried to reach what was in the holder and I felt...handles? I pulled them in front of me and they were...my battle axes? Weird. I put them back into the holders. I look towards Chiro,I think I'm taller than him. I then look towards Gibson.

"Gibson,there had to be some explanation!"I yell towards him.

"Well...there is. But it just doesn't make sense."He says looking towards me.

"Well? What is it?"I ask.

He looks at me with a worried look.

"When you were shot,there was something in the laser. It messed with your DNA and gave you a new form. But it's more of a holographic form."He explained.

"SO this is...a...hologram?"I ask.

"In a way. But you can still get hurt. You can break a bone,bleed,and uh."He says.

I try to get up and walk,but when i get on my feet I fall to my knees. I wanted to be monkey again. I was really used to it,I haven't been humans in months. I closed my eyes thinking about my monkey form. I start to feel weird again,but this time it's like I'm getting smaller.

I open my eyes and Otto's right in front of me. I get up and we're the same size again.

I let out a breath and look towards the others,"Glad I fix that. But,Jenny said she's suppose to weaken me. How is giving me a new form weakening me?"I ask.

The others look towards Gibson and looks like he's rather stay quiet. But he answers anyway.

"Well,you see...If you get severely hurt in your human form and not get treated soon...you'll..."He wouldn't look at me or finish his sentence.

"I'll what?"I ask.

'What did Jenny do to me?'

*"You'll...die."HE finishes.

* * *

**...I'm a total jerk to Tina.**

**I hope you guys like Thomas. We'll hopefully see him a few more times. I just felt likee I had to give TIna a friend besides the Hyper Force.**

**And Jenny is back...I have no coment for her. She's just a jerk ok.**

**Tina has a new move...That involves fire. DOn't worry,she wont destroy anything. Maybe...**

**And Tina has a new form...that can kill her. **

**Sorry for the horrible explanation. I'll try to explain it now.**

***She'll die because that form is sorta like a weakness. It was made to be alike any other human. But sorta like a superhero. SHe'll have to go into it a few times and if she gets severly hurt,like normal humans,she'll die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DON'T KILL ME!  
I'm sorry ok! But here's the sixth chapter ok,and yes I skipped another epsiode...Don't kill me._**

**_I'm sorry about how long it took me. I really am,and please enjoy it. And read the note after this chapter ok. It has a lot of explaining there ok. I have something to not only make up for the horrible chapter but for what I've missed._**

* * *

_I'm running. Running from what? I don't know._

_It was dark,everywhere was darkness. _

_I can feel myself change form._

_Monkey,human,monkey,human,monkey,human. Again and again._

_I can here laughing,like it was taunting me. I knew that laughter,it was getting closer._

_"Get away!"I yell._

_All there was,was laughter. _

_Skeleton King._

_"Get away! Get away!"I keep yelling._

_I shut my eyes,fear taking over._

_I somehow trip and land on a nonexcistent ground. _

_I get up and look around,this place it looked familiar. I know I've seen it before._

_"H-Hello? Otto? Sprx? Nova? Anyone?"I ask._

_I don't get an answer._

_I looked down at myself,I was human. But,it was like I was a ghost. I could see myself,but I was also see through._

_"I don't understand!"A female voice yells._

_I turn around. I know that voice._

_I can see Skeleton King on his thrown and Jenny standing in front of him._

_"How was that suppose to work? We made her stronger!"She yells at him._

_Skelelton King doesn't show any emotion._

_"Do not doubt me! THere is a reason for that form."He says looking down at her._

_"I still don't understand. What's so special about her? She's useless!"Jenny says._

_I raise an eyebrow as I watch the seen._

_Anger started boiling up in me._

_"Turn around and say that to my face!"I yell and run up to her._

_I jump up into the air and try to kick her in the head._

_I go right through her. __I land on the ground and look in disbelief._

_THey can't see me? Am I dreaming? A vision?_

_'What's going on?'_

_"She may not realize it,but this girl is special. She's not like the others. Isn't that right, Jonnathon."Skeleton King says._

_'Dad?'_

_"...She wont become one of your slaves,Skeleton King. Tina is not like one of your formless. She has a mind of her own,and she knows what she stands for. She will never join you!"_

_I look towards the sorce,and I have to fight myself not to burst into sobs._

_It was my dad,he was chained to the wall. He looked so weak,so frail,so...unlike himself. His pale skin(that looked way paler then normal)had cuts all over his face. His clothes were blood stained,so was his dirty blonde hair._

_I run up to him and try to reach out to him,but my hand goes right though him._

_I stop and look at him. Wishing he would look at me and say something._

_'Dad,what did he do to you?'_

_"...You know what I find most amusing about you Jonnathon? That even though you care for 'Tina' you never told her the truth."Skeleton king said._

_'The truth?'_

_My father looks down in shame._

_"We were going to tell her. But after her mother,I just couldn't. NOt after what you did."_

_'What are they talking about?'_

_"No worries,she'll find out soon enough. But she'll never look at you the same."Skeleton King said._

_The last thing I heard was Skeleton King's laughter. Like he was laughing at me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

I jump up and look at my surroundings. I'm back on the Super Robot's shoulder. I realize I fell asleep and was dreaming.

"Was that a dream?"I ask aloud.

I sit on the edge of the Super Robot's shoulder and look at the city and at my hands. I was in my human form.

Awhile ago,if I had been in this form,I would have been happy. But now? It's like being a robot monkey on Earth. It's not right.

I close my eyes and focus and when I look at myself again I'm a monkey.

'Things are still so confusing. I wonder how the team feels about this?'

I've been thinking about this for awhile.

How the Hyper Force thinks. About me,what they think my past must be,what they think my connection with Skeleton King is.

Do they think I've always been a monkey?

That's another one of my many questions.

They know I was kidnapped,and I tell them that I recentley found out I could do these things.

I try not to tell them my past,becuase I don't know what to tell them. I have been working on my lie,but...I might need to tell them the truth.

Things are just getting harder. We went through Planetoid Q,really the only usefull thing I did was help build the gravatron disrupter.

"Hey Tina you ok?"A voice asks.

I jump up and look at the door.

It was Sprx. I nod my head not looking at him. I realize I was gripping the edge of the Super Robot's shoulder,as if if I didn't I'd fall.

"You know,Otto isn't the only one that knows when you're lieing."He says and goes next to me.

He sits down and nudges my shoulder.

"Come on,what's bugging you? Is it what happened yesterday,cause I know it was an accident. You wouldn't purposley try to take off my arm,or Otto's head,or Nova's hand,or-"

"Are you doing that on purpse so I'd talk to you."I ask.

"Yes."

I punch him on the shoulder.

"Really,what's buggin' you?"He asks.

I look at him trying to fake a smile.

"Really,it's nothing. Why don't you go annoy Nova? Or maybe finaly admit you like her."I tease.

"Ha ha. You're never gonna drop that are ya?"He asks.

"What do you think?"I ask with a smirk.

For a few secounds it's silent,then I speak up.

"I'm just...confused. I've been here for awhile and...I have so many questions. I feel like I can't do anything. I'm not even sure if Gibson completey trusts me!"

"Hey,me and Otto told you. You're part of the team,we all trust you. Gibson can just be-"

"A brain strain?"I suggest.

He smiles and so do I.

"I guess my thoughts are still stuck on two weaks ago,Jenny still has me a bit...freaked. I mean,I knew she could be cruel. But joining Skeleton King,just so I'd be forgotten. And knowing I can die from my new form..."

"Hey,you're gonna be alright. We're gonna be here for you...espeialy-."

I punch his arm before he finishes and gives him a slight glare.

"I don't like him like that."I say.

He smirks as I glare at him and punch his arm again.

"Hey,I wasn't saying anything like that."He says with his hands raised,but he still has that smirk on his face.

I give him a small smile and look over the city.

"Me and Chiro were just about to go on patrol. You wanna come with us?"He asks.

I think about it for a secound.

Patrol...this could be another episode. GO with Sprx,and if this is an episode,stop him from getting captured,or stay here and help look for him.

"...Sure,I'll come. Maybe I'd feel a bit more usefull."I say with a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Chiro here Sector 10 is all clear Antauri,no sighn of Skeleton King activity. Lets pack it in Sprx and Tina."CHiro says after Antaurti calls into see what's going on.

"Got it."I say,even thought I'm just leaning on the wall with a bord expression..

'I regret coming.'I thought to myself

"Right,kid,"Sprx says but then his magnetic fist comes out,"Wait,AH!"

His megnets start electricuting him.

"Sprx!"I yell.

'Yup,it's an episode.'

Suddentley it stops and his hand goes back to being a hand. WE look to the small screen infront of us.

"I'm scanning some kind of magnetic enomily in the atmosphere."Sprx says.

"Weird,uh better hurry up and head to HQ ASAP."Chiro says.

I raise a nonexistent eyebrow at that. Oh yeah,Sun riders,forgot about them.

"What,you have a hot date?"SPrx teases.

"Is Jinmay back in town?"I ask.

"Me,no. No-I just-"He starts.

"Urgent reminder for CHiro. Weekly episode televiosion series,the Sun Riders,will begin in five minutes."I hear a robotic voice say.

I gigle a bit. Oh Chiro.

"Ha,go ahead kid. GO watch your show,me and Tine will check this out."

"Yeah,it'll be fine."I say.

'No it wont. Sprx and I will get captured. Object Tina! Say something!'

"Trust me."I say.

"Thanks guys. Keep Sprx out of trouble Tina."Chiro says.

I give a nod with a smile.

As we flew around in space a little white dot started blinking on the screen.

"Gotcha. Whatever you are."

"Wow. We're in the trash con corridor. There are spare parts everywhere."I mumble.

Sprx turns to me with a confused look.

"I've been spending to much time with Otto,and I like building small things remember?"I say.

The lights then go out and we're left in the dark. THe back up generator goes on but the engine stops working.

"Oh I'm never gonna hear the end of this."SPrx says.

"Oh great,now we're stuck. Woopy."I say with an annoyed look.

As Sprx messes with the controls I lean infront of him and press some buttons trying to get it to work.

Just like before his magnets come back out and I can see the electricity around them.

"What is making this happen?!"He yells.

"Watch where you pointing those!"I yell as try to get away from the magnets.

THough I sadley failed at getting away. As I moved my arm hits the tips of the magnest. I can feel electricity all through out my body.

"AAAHHHHHH!"I yell.

I fall to the floor as the world starts to go dark.

'You have got to be kidding me!'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO**

My eyes slowly open and I try to get up.

"Why do I keep passing out?"I mumble.

I stand up and look around to try and see where I am. Well first off I'm on top of a pile of spare parts. Secound,Sprx is no where in sight. Third,I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THE HYPER FORCE WILL GET HERE!

"Great. I'm on my own."I say aloud.

I slid off the mountain of parts and start looking around. Remembering that a video machine could be crawling around I get out my weapons.

As I walk around I get a strange feeling. Like I'm being watched.

After 10 minutes of walking I stop and look around.

"WHen am I going to find-AH!"I'm stopped mid-sentence because I was shot from behind.

I turn around and see an old rusted robot. It's still moving aorund and firing at anything.

"What the..."I mumble.

The robot looks over to and starts aiming.

"Uh-oh."I say.

"Gyah!"I yell as I manage to dodge one of it's lasers.

You have got to be kidding me! It shoots lasers! LASERS!?

I jump back as I dodge another one.

"Okay,before this gets out of hand,Spinning axe slice!"I yell.

The robot managed to fire one more shot before it was sliced in half. But it just barley missed me!

"I just hope there aren't more."I mumbled.

I turned around and started walking around again.

I gotta hand it to Scrapperton,he does have a lot of cool parts. I wish I had something to carry them all in,I could build so many things and-

"I seriously spend to much time with Otto."I say while shaking my head.

I continue walking until I start to hear voices.

"Ugh,this place makes my fur itch."I hear Nova's voice.

I stop walking and soon a huge smile starts to form on my face.

"Guys! Guys!"I yell as I start running.

"Did you hear that?"Otto asks.

"It sounds like Tina."Nova says.

"Guys I'm over here!"I yell.

I reach then end of a huge mountain of spare parts and look down to see the others.

"Hey guys I-Ah!"I yell as pain starts to sure through my body.

I'm to close to the edge and I end up falling down the pile.

I land infront of the others and I look back up to see what shot me.

"Tina are you ok?"Otto asks as he gets down to help me up.

"What shot you?"Nova asks bringing out her fists.

I look up to see more malfunctioning robots. They look like the same as the other one that first got me.

"What are those?"CHiro asks.

"I think they're old guard bots. There was another one that got me earlier."I say as I get up.

They look down and start firing at all of us,but they're mostley aiming at me.

"Ok these are really starting to annoy me."I said as I brought out my axes.

I started to aim for the robots,they were kinda far away so I doubted myself a bit.

"Flaming axe chop!"I yell.

I watched as my axes flew out and headed strait towards the annoying robots. They were both choped in half and slightly on fire.

"Did you have to set them on fire?"Gibson asked.

I turned to him while rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry,they were annoying me."I said with a bit of a blush in embarassment.

"Where's Sprx?"Nova asks.

My blush stops and I look down in shame and sadness. I then look back at the others with a serious look on.

"I don't know. When we got close to here Sprx's magnts starting acting...weird. I don't think he could control them,they electricuted me and I passed out. I don't know where he is or how we got seperated. I'm sorry."I said.

The others looked like I just squashed there hope,which I most likely did. Well almost everyone. Gibson was the only one that looked like he didn't completley believe me. He probably didn't. He probably thinks I'm lieing.

We continued on looking for Sprx,me being behind everyone,but I was barley even paying attention to what was going on. I was thinking about the dream I had earlier. Was it a vision? Or maybe it was really just a dream.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chiro talking.

"Whatever's jaming Sprx's com signal appears to be coming from this location"

We all looked around for anything suspisious.

I could hear something walking. SOmething robotic. Oh...wait,duh!

"Hey do you hear that?"Chrio asks and looks around.

We all get ready incase of anything threatning. I keep my head in one direction till a little blue crawling robot appears.

"Over there!"Me and Nova yell.

"That thing might know where Sprx is!"Chrio yells.

I watch as Chiro charges after it and when he lunges the little thing jumps into the air dodging Chiro. As soon as it lands it starts running away and we all follow it. It runs and runs till it hits a dead end. When it does it backs away as far as it can and Chrio slowly approaches it.

"Don't worry,we're not gonna hurt you."HE says.

I watch,not really surprised,as the little bot's wings come out it flies right by us. But when it passes me I jump for it and I could just barley feel it's metal lightly hit my hand. But then I fall to the ground.

"Otto,I thought you were gonna grab it."Nova says as I get up.

"Well I thought Sprx was gonna-Oh yeah,my fault."Otto says and hangs his had in shame.

"I'm ok,if any of your were curious."I mumble while dusting myself off.

"You are not to blame,Otto,there are other forces at work."Antauri says looking at the tracker.

Suddently walls start to come up from the ground until we're in a box.

"What is this?!"Chiro yells.

For a few secounds we were trapped in darkness.

"Wait,listen."Antauri says.

I listen closly and I could just make out a noise.

"I hear it,it sounds like-"I couldn't finish my sentence because by then we were already falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"We all yell as we fall.

I grab the closest person to me as we fall and hug them and they do the same to me. My eyes were closed tight until we hit the ground. I slowly opened my right eye and then the left. I look to my left to see who I was hugging.

It was Otto! I looked around to see the others in fighting stances so I let go of Otto with a 'sorry' and got ready to fight.

"Stay alert team. Somebody brought us here."Chiro says.

"And they probably have Sprx."I add.

Yes I do know Scraperton has Sprx but I felt like I had to say something!

Suddently these giant robots came out of no where! I brought out my axes getting ready to fight.

"Maybe it was those guys."Otto says.

Even more appear until we were surrounded.

"Perhaps they're run away like their friend."Gibson says.

An opening appears right in the center where their stomachs should be and in it are small cannons. They start to come out and they start aiming at us!

"Hyper Force,Formation O!"Chiro yells.

We all jump into combat.

"Spinning Axe Slash! Flaming Axe Chop!"I yell.

My right arm shoots out spinning and my left comes out on fire.

While that happens I stand in the middle of two robots and they aim striaght at me. I smirk at their mistak and jump into the air just before I'm hit so they end up hitting eachother.

While I'm in the air my axes return to handless arms and I smirk slightly as I see how many robots are either in half or on fire.

I look over to the others just in time to see them get hit.

"Guys!"I yell just as I got hit in the back.

'AGAIN?! I'M HIT IN THe BACK AGAIN?!'

"Is everybody ok?"CHiro asks looking at all of us.

Nove looks up to Chiro and says,"I forgot,in O formation Sprx covers our rear."Nova says.

"Tina,you could have done that."Gibson says looking(*cough,cough*glaring *cough*)at me.

"I'm not use to you guys actually needing me for a formation."I tell him as I stuggle to get up.

WE all look to see some of the robots put themselves back together and new ones comes. Just great.

We all huddle together,getting ready to attack.

"There are to many to fight."Gibson states.

"Ha,there's never to many to fight."Nove says.

"No,but there are to many to fight,and win."Antauri says.

"Says the monkey that can actually fight."I mumble.

THey get closer and closer and I'll admit,I'm kinda praying I didn't affect when Scraperton comes in and stops all of this.

Suddently all of the robots back up and my eyes widen relizing who's here.

Scraperton.

"This is no way to welcome visitors to the realm."He says as he starts to walk up to us.

he hits one of the robots and it falls and so does the one behind it and it's like dominos 'till it reaches the last one. I kinda feel sorry for them. Kinda.

Hey,only secounds they were trying to kill us.

As Scraperton looks at us all of the robots turn away and start walkign to where ever. As the others look at teh robots kinda surprised I keep my eyes on Scraperton. He then starts walking to us again and the others look up to him,

"My dearest appologies,my soldiers are some what simpe minded."He says and places a hand on his chest and bows.

"I am your host,Lord Scraperton,version 2.8. Grand earl of the Meca realm."He says when he's standing up straight.

"I"m Chiro,and these are-"He was cut off when Scraperton alreday started to talk.

"The finest examples of mech-simeons I've ever layed optics on,"Scraperton starts walking over to me. INstead of looking at Gobson he looks at me and I take a step back as he continues,"Oh the wedgets and the gadgets must have taken years to collect them all. Bit of a collector myself you see."The entire time he talks I glare at him.

"Actually that's why we're here. A missing one,a red one."CHiro explains.

I watch as he walks over to Nova and says,"It's always the red on isn't it."

"His ship disappeard near here,and we were hopign you'd seen it."

He turns his head to Chiro.

"Hm,no. Surpisingly not. COme with me young Chiro,to the Parlor that's where I keep my 'll find your lost monkey. See if we don't I'll just fix your transport."Scraperton says and walks away,I'm still glaring at him.

CHiro was about to follow but Gibson stopped him. "Whatever was jamming Sprx's com-signal is coming from in here,somewhere close."

"Right. I'm guessing that guy is up to something. He's to happy,creepy happy."Chiro states.

"I was thinking escaped psychopath happy."I state.

THe others give me strange looks.

"WHat,I was just stating my opinon. PLus the guy creeps me out."I say.

"Ok,I'll keep him busy, while you five track that signal."Chiro says.

I look to Scraperton and I have to force myself not to throw a flaming axe at him.

"Chiro."Antauri says taking a step forward.

"I know what I'm doing."CHiro assures.

I take a step forward to him."Don't get yourself killed. AFter seeing the 'soldiers' he has here,be safe."I say.

Scraperton comes on a gigantic floating gear and stops right infront of us and Chiro jumps on. He gestures towards us and says,"My monkies will stay here and,uh-

"Do as they wish,in my kingdom they're welcome to aft to stir."He says.

With that they leave.

"He split us up again."Nova says.

"Lets find Sprx."Antauri says.

As the others start to go I look at the gear that keeps getting smaller and smaller as it gets farther. I hope I didn't affect anything to big. What if I messed up soemthing and we dont' get Sprx? Or Scraperton-

"Tina,you coming?"

I look to the others and give a small nod and I run after them.

'I just hope I don't mess anything up.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Me and Otto look at all the spare parts that were everywhere. There were just so many and I couldn't stop thinking about all the little things I could tinker with.

I then relized how far we were from the group and then I looked to Otto.

He was farther back then me. But then again he is the teams mechanic.

"Otto come on,we have to catch up with the-wait is that an A G motor? I could power almost anything. Maybe I could help THomas with some of his mechanical problems with this?"I just barley whisper the last question.

It was actually pretty small but it can be pretty powerful. But it looks a bit old.

Nove wraps an arm around both of us and puts a hand over out mouths.

"Sh."She whispers.

I give a nod as we continue walking. Nova let go of me but kept a hand over Otto's. WE all looked over to a door that was guarded by one of Spcraperton's souldiers. THere were others around the location too.

Antauri brought out his Ghost Claws and climbed on the ceiling.

"Tina."Otto whispered.

WHen did Nova let go of him.

"WHat?"I whispered,not looking away from Antauri.

"Why did you set your hands on fire."

"What?!"I whisper yelled as I saw my hands on FIRE! My axes weren't out,no,just my hands.

'What the heck I didn't mean to do that.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. WHen i opened them my hands were out and they weren't on fire.

"I didn't mean to do that."I mumbled.

I looked up to see all the robots destroyed. Well I missed all the action.

"Nova,we need to get beyond that door."Antauri pointed to the door.

Nova brought out her fists and stood in front of the door.

"I'll give it to Scraperton,he knows how to build stuff,but I can brake anything."SHe says with fire literaly in her eyes,and around her.

I took a few steps away from her as she repeatidly punched the door.

'We're setting off the alarm now,I think.'

I looked down at my hands,why were they on fire earlier? I must have lost control of it or something.

Great,something else I have to worry about.

I look up to Nova as she gave one last punch and the door fell.

I smirked and got up and followed the others as they ran into the cell.

When I entered I stood next to Nova. Sprx was on his knees with his head down,he hands were behind his back.

Wow Sprx that doesn't look like you gave up all hope at all.

Otto walked up to the bars and brought out his saws and cut an opening for us to enter.

We entered and I slouched down infront of Sprx.

"Sprx,you ok?"I asked.

"He took my hands,my beautiful hands! He gave me these,I think these are his hands."He said and showed us what he now had for hands.

I flinched back and made a digusted look.

"Wow can you crack you knuckles."

I glared at Otto while Nova elbows him. He rubs the back of his head and walks up to Sprx.

"Uh,I made you a a yo-yo."Otto said handing him the yo-yo.

"Don't worry Sprx,we're gonna get you back your hands."I told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

I gave a small smile which he returned.

I looked above us and saw a small opening,open. Oh great,here we started sucking us in and soon we were going through vents until we all fell out.

I slowly got up and shook my head.

I looked up to see Chiro and Scraperton.

"There,happy?"Scraperton asked.

"Sprx!"Chiro yelled and ran towards us.

"You ok,kid?"Sprx asked.

"I'm fine."He said.

"You sure?"I questioned.

"Yeah."He said with a smile.

CHiro out out a hand to help Sprx up,but then Sprx put out his hand.

Chiro jumped back in surpried."Wow,you got man hands."

Sprx gave a weak laugh and put his hands behind his back with an embarassed smile.

I glared at Scraperton as my anger started to rise.

"Give him back his magnets!"CHiro demanded.

I could feel my temperture start to rise. What's going on.

I looked back down at my hands,you know how metal looks when it's incredibly hot. That's what it looked like.

"Ha ha ha,tick tock,'fraid I'm not quite done with them just yet. I've got plans,big plans."He said.

I watched as he brought out Sprx's magnets. This doesn't really help my anger. Not one bit.

I clench my fists and I can still feel my heat rise. The others get up and bring out their weapons. I take a few steps back knowing what'll happen next. I frown towards Scraperton.

"Now,what was it that the red monkey said? Oh yes,Magnet Ball Laser!"He yells.

I jump back as he zaps the others and all I do is watch as my anger was replaced with fear.

"No!"I yell.

THey were trapped and all I could do was watch.

"Repulser Ray,go!"He yells again and throws the others against the wall. They all fall to the ground unconsious.

THen Scraperton turns to me.

"Tick tock,still have one last pest."

I jump away as he tries to use the same tactic against me. I glance towards the exit and then looks towards the others.

"I'm sorry."I mumble.

I turn and run as fast as I could towards teh exit. I glance behind me long to see Scraperton walk up to the others.

"I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry."I mumble again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You coward!"I yelled at myself.

"How could you abandon the others like that,you,you,...AGH!"I yell as I threw an axe at a pile of junk and it sooned returned.

I sat down near a pile of old parts.

"I'm nothing but a traitor. The team is gonna wake up and see I'm not there and are gonna think I'm a traitor! My heroes are gonna think I'm a traitor! Why was I even sent here? Why was I even kidnapped in the first place? Why me?!"I yell.

I look towards a pile of junk,there was a small peice of metal,and I could see my reflection. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw my human form again. But I was in a suit smiliar to Chiro's,except in purple. But I still had my weapons. I gave a weak smile which soon faded.

"I don't even feel right being human anymore. Why does Skeleton King want me? I'm not special,or anything!"I said looking at my reflection.

I glare at my reflection. What do I do? I have no idea how I'm suppoe to get to the others. And if I try to then Scraperton could just take away my weapons if he catches me.

Wait!

"He hasn't seen me in this form. And as for as he knows the purple monkey ran away!"I say to myself.

I get up and crack my knucles.

"Well Tina,time to mess up this episode."I say with a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walk around the spot the huge elevator once was.

'I hope this works.'

Soon the walls pop out of the ground and I stand in a corner my arms on the walls. My eyes were shut tight. It's gonna be over soon,it's gonna be over soon. Soon the elevator plumits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I yell as the elevator plumits.

It like a roller coaster,but ten times worse!

When the elevator hit the ground and all the walls fall to the ground I wait to see some of Srcaperton's soldiers but they don't come. I raise an eyebrow,where were they?

I shrugged and ran towards the direction the cells were.

"Where are Scraperton's soldiers? I'm sure Scraperton wouldn't just leave this place ungaurded."I mumbled.

But then again the only people that could threaten what he was about to do are locked up. But i still ran away,maybe he thought I wasn't much of a threat alone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I leaned against a wall made out of a bunch of spare parts. I could hear foot steps. Loud ones. I peeked over the side to see a three robtos guarding a door.

I glared at the robots as I grabbed the handles of my battle axes. I was still so new to this form,I had no idea if what I was about to do would work.

I glared at the closest robot and aimed at it. I let out a breath before,"Spinning axe slash!"I yelled.

THat got all of there attention,but i had already threw my axe at them. I watched as it was heading toward the robot.

I missed.

I flippin' MISSED!

It barley even skinned the robot!

I glared at the axe that was now on the floor behind the robots.

I looked at the robots now aiming their cannons at me.

"Well...that wasn't suppose to happen."I said and gave a nervous chuckle.

"AH!"I yelled as I just barley missed some of their amo.

I ran towards the closest one holding the only axe I have left above my head. I jumped and managed to chop of it's arm.

It wasn't really that effecitve but when i did I dashed for my second axe.

THey all turned to me and I stood right infront of the cell door. They all aimed for me again and I waited for the very last secound. When they all fired I jumped into the air and turned back into a monkey.

"Double axe slice!"I yelled.

As both my axes shoot out and soon two of the robots are in half. I look to the one that's left. I glare at the one left. It aimed right at me and just as it fired I turned human again and jumped into the air. As I started to fall I raised one of my axes above my head and when I was close enough I threw the axe right on the top of it. I smirked as it went right through the robot and it soon collapsed. I landed on my feet and picked up my axe.

I put my weapons back in their holders and look to the cell door. There's a huge hole in it,just big enough for me to get through. I smirk as manage to get into the hole.

"Tina!"

I smile as I see everyone awake,except for Chiro who's still knocked out.

"Hey guys,"I say as I walk up to the bars,"did I miss any-oh."I say as my smile vanishes when I noticed all of their hands were missing.

"Oh no..."I mumble again.

I bring out my axe and cut a small opening to enter with. I walked in and let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner,guys."I mumble.

I get down on my knees next to Chiro and I grab his shoudlers and start to shake him.

"Chiro! Wake up! C'mon CHiro!"I yell.

His eyes slowly open and I let out a sigh of releif.

"Good your up."I say.

He slowly gets up and holds his head.

"What happened?"He asked.

I told Chiro how I got away from Scraperton and came back for them,I also told the others Scraperton's plan to steal all the metal on Shuggazoom,and lied to them by saying I found out about the plan when I heard him monolouging to his robots.

Hey,I had to think of something,and I already messed up this episode.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

WE all were back in the Super robot. We had just 'defeated' Scraperton. At least for now. Sprx had his hands back and now we were heading back

"..."I couldn't think of anything to say.

I was with Otto and I couldn't stop thinking about Scraperton. He had told me something while we were all fighting. That was really the only change in the battle.

_**~*Minny flashback*~**_

_I looked at the controls to the giant magnet. I couldn't think of what to do. I kept pressing random buttons that seemed to be correct. Don't judge me! It seemed right at the time! I was under pressure! I was still himan and I couldn't think of anything! SHould I just cut this thing in half?!_

_"You. You little girl,or should I call you the purple monkey!"I heard Scraperton say while CHiro was fighting. Clocksmith has told me some things about you!"_

_For a secound I stopped and nearly turned to him. But,he could be lieing. I went back to pressing a few buttons._

_"Tina! Turn this thing off!"Sprx yelled._

_"You try figuring this out. I'm not a master remember!? I'm not a genuios like Gibson or a master mechanic like Otto!"I yelled practicly beating the controls. Still nothing?!_

_"You and your secrets little girl. SO many secrets,tick tock."Scraperton yelled._

_I stoppped. Did he know?_

_"Tick tock,and none of them even know."_

_I grabbed my axe and was about to throw it right at him when Sprx brought out his yo-yo._

_**~*End of flashback*~**_

"...I can teach you."Otto spoke up.

I looked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"You said your not a genious or a master mechanic. I know you like to build and you help me a lot. So I could help you improve."Otto said.

I gave a small smile at the thought.

"Otto...you can be the best at times. I'd love it if you helped me."I said thinking about...a certain person.

"I'm just looking out for a friend."Otto said turning his head a bit to look at me.

I smiled at that. But then my thoughts went back to what Scraperton said. When you all find out...you'll never trust me again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was getting dark now on SHuggazoom. SO much has happened today. First the dream,the Scraperton,and I guess later Otto will be teaching me mechanics. Well at least the last one isn't to bad.

"And soon I'll be meeting the Sun Riders. TO bad Valorie isn't here."I mumbled and looked to the sky.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_***?***_

I looked down in the small hole,staring at the 15-year old girl. So much has happened to you Tina,and it's not even the begining. I gave a small smile as she looked up to the sky.

"SHe still has a long way to go."A deep voice said.

I looked around the white empty void around me. Soon...

"I know,"I mumbled. I looked away from her and looked around the void. "But she'll come here. And I'm looking forward to that day."I said.

"If she wants to see you again. You never know what she'll pick."

"Even if she doesn't,you'll make her. We still have to talk,and if her father doesn't tell her,I'll have to."I say starting to walk away.

I glanced back at the hole just in time to see her lay down.

"Sleep well young girl,you may be confused now,but you still have much to do."I say with a small smile.

Soon...

* * *

_**I feel like I'm making so many things obvious here. Anyway,yes I skipped the fight seen. I"M SORRY!**_

_**Look no matter what I did it would not go together. But hey I gave you guys a lot. Over 6,000 words. Feel happy. PLEASE?!**_

_**Anyway,I'm doing a small one shot later on. What will it be about? Soemthing sad...Don't get to happy about. **_

_**Um,yeah that last scene...you'll find out later. And who is this Valorie? Will you find out? WHo knows? And who is the mysterious person?**_

_**Also...19 reviews?! **___

_**Thank YOU!**_

_**LATER!**_


End file.
